My Wish
by Artemisaish
Summary: Bisakah aku menitipkan    Impian    Dan    Harapanku    Sebagai    Permintaan    Terakhirku? Fic spesial for Sasuke Birthday! mint to RnR?


**A/N**

**Back dengan fic bergenre angst! Gyahahaha…**

**Ini bukan song fic! Hanya Ai dapat inspirasi waktu dengerin lagunya.**** Oh, iya ini fic special buat ulang tahun Sasuke! Otanjoubi Omedette!**

**My Wish**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song "Cinta kan membawamu kembali" By Dewa19**

**I Remember You**** (Original Version) © Airu Haruza**

**I Remember You**** (****Naruto**** Version) © Airu Haruza**

**Genre:**

**Angst/Romance**

**Rated:**

**M **

***For Sad and Languange***

**Pairing:**

**Sasunaru**

**Slight**

**Sasusaku**

**Gaanaru**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi/typo/****OOC**

**Sad ending!**

**Summary:**

**Bisakah aku menitipkan**

**Impian**

**Dan**

**Harapanku**

**Sebagai**

**Permintaan**

**Terakhirku?**

**Naruto POV**

**01 Juni****, 2010 at 06.30 AM**

**Kuharap ini hanya mimpi,**

**Aku ingin bersamamu**

**Kekasihku**

**Untuk terakhir kalinya!**

Masih dipagi yang sama saat aku terbangun hari itu, pagi yang sangat cerah dan sempurna untuk menjalankan hari-hari menurut sebagian orang-orang. Aku menengok ke samping tempat tidurku dengan harapan aku menemukannya tidur pulas di sampingku. Tetapi, yang kutemukan hanya kekosongan dan kehampaan, aku tidak percaya ini!

"Jadi, yang kemarin itu bukan mimpi yah!... Sasuke!" gumamku pelan, air mata mulai merebak di pelupuk mataku.

**Walaupun**

**Aku tidak akan mengingatmu**

**Tapi yakinlah**

**Aku akan selalu**

**Mencintaimu**

**Flashback**** On**

**31 Mei****, 2010 at 04.00 PM**

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, tapi berubah menjadi Uchiha Naruto sejak aku menikah dengannya tiga tahun lalu. Kami hidup bahagia dengan pernikahan kami meskipun banyak orang yang menentang karena pernikahan kami adalah terlarang! Tapi, asalkan bersamanya aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Hari ini aku baru aja check up di rumah sakit Konoha! Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan tatapan kosong seakan jiwaku sedang tak ada dalam raganya. Aku masih shock sampai sekarang dengan kenyataan yang kuterima sepuluh bulan yang lalu, aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Aku bertekad akan memberitahunya hari ini!

Tiba disebuah persimpangan aku melihat kafe itu, kafe Sunset's yang menjadi kenangan aku dengan Sasuke, suamiku. Seakan ada kekuatan yang entah datangnya darimana aku tersenyum melihat kafe itu. Yah, karena ditempat itulah aku bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Sasuke.

**Kau masih ingat kan?**

**Hari itu,**

**Hari dimana saat kita pertama kali**

**Bertemu…**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kafe Sunset's, tidak banyak yang berubah! Aku melangkah masuk dan disambut dengan alunan musik klasik yang sangat menyentuh. Aku melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah memadu kasih disudut kiri kafe itu, aku tersenyum lagi mengingat aku dan Sasuk…eh! Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya aku mengenal salah satu pasangan itu. Aku tercekat! Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak dan aku bagaikan dihempaskan pada karang yang tajam dan terhempas ombak yang ganas.

"Ss…sa…su…ke…!" kataku parau karena menahan air mata yang sudah tidak sabar ingin meluncur turun. Tapi, bagaikan dunia milik berdua Sasuke dan perempuan berambut pink itu tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Pertahananku runtuh seketika melihat mereka berdua, aliran yang tadinya kecil kini semakin membesar di kedua mataku. Aku semakin tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua yang semakin mesra, aku ingin menghampirinya tapi, aku bagaikan membatu di tempatku. Sasuke tampak bahagia! Sudah! Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya! Aku berlari keluar menerobos pintu masuk, para pelayan menatapku heran tapi aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin segera menjauh dari mereka! Ini hanya mimpi!

**Tapi,**

**Mengapa Sasuke?**

**Mengapa kau mengkhianatiku?**

**Flashback Off**

**01 Juni****, 2010 at 10.00 AM**

Aku kembali menyusuri trotoar dengan pandangan kosong, aku masih tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke mengkhianatiku. Ternyata yang dikatakan oleh temanku Shikamaru dan Kiba benar! Sasuke selingkuh dengan gadis lain! Aku paham! Inilah alasan mengapa sikap Sasuke berubah setahun ini! Dia menjadi dingin dan cuek padaku, jarang pulang dan selalu marah-marah! Hatiku terasa dicabik-cabik, sakit! Aku sesak napas, dadaku seolah dihimpit batu besar! Aku limbung, hampir terjatuh tapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menahan punggungku.

"Naruto! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah tampak cemas, aku memandangnya bingung.

"Gaara! Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanya ku heran, Gaara adalah seorang dokter yang menanganiku.

"Aku ada keperluan sebentar! Kamu tida apa-apa kan?"

"Oh, aku tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih!" kataku.

"Apa kamu mau check up hari ini?"

"Iya, aku baru saja mau berangkat"

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja, kita sama-sama!" katanya ramah, aku hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Kami pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju rumah sakit. Yah, sudah enam bulan aku menjalani perawatan dibawah pengawasan dokter Gaara seorang dokter muda pindahan dari kota Suna. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu Sasuke tentang penyakitku yang berat, mungkin sangat berat karena aku tidak ingin dia menjadi cemas! Sudah cukup dia menderita diusir oleh keluarganya sendiri karena aku!

**Tapi…**

**Sampai kapan pun **

**Sasuke!**

**Aku akan selalu**

**Mencintaimu…**

"Naruto! Kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahunya tentang hal ini?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Iya, aku yakin Gaara! Terima kasih!" kataku sendu.

"Tapi, Naruto kamu membutuhkannya!"

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara, aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir." kataku sendu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu! Aku antar kamu pulang!"

"Ah, tidak usah! Nanti merepotkanmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto! Ayolah, lagipula rumahku searah dengan apartemenmu kan?"

Aku dan Gaara sudah duduk di jok mobil berwarna merah tersebut, matahari sudah menggantung rendah dilangit barat. Lembayung sore yang sangat indah! Akankah semua ini kan abadi di hatiku! Akankah sandikala itu tetap indah dimataku nanti? Hanya waktu! Yah, hanya waktu yang punya jawabannya! Apartemenku sudah tampak dan kami pun tiba. Aku menawarkan Gaara untuk singgah, dia mengiyakan tawaranku, aku membuka pintu .

"Darimana saja kamu?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal sekaligus sangat kurindukan, bertanya datar dan sedingin es.

"Sa…su… a..ku…"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu dengan tangan terlipat ke dada dan menatap tajam Gaara di sebelahku.

"Ah, di..a a..nu…" aku tergagap.

"Hoo… jadi, kamu mulai selingkuh yah! Bagus sekali!" kata Sasuke dingin dengan pandangan menghina. Perkataannya itu seolah menusukku, kepalaku berdenyut sakit sekali, aku tertegun! Gaara tiba-tiba maju

"Ah, maaf! Perkenalkan, saya adalah Sabaku No Gaara . saya adalah…" aku cepat menyambar lengan Gaara dan meremasnya, Gaara paham "Saya adalah teman Naruto!" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan menatap dingin aku yang meremas lengan Gaara.

"Hn, terserah! Aku mau pergi!" kata Sasuke lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan keluar, aku bergegas menyusulnya.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" kataku sambil memegang lengannya. Dia berhenti.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kamu barusan saja pulang?" tanyaku.

"Barusan katamu? Aku dari tadi di rumah! Dan kamu pergi entah kemana dengan cowok itu! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" kata Sasuke menyentakkan tangannya kasar dan melajukan mobilnya pergi entah kemana ditelan oleh senja yang semakin gelap.

**Apa salahku?**

**Apa salahku Sasuke?**

**Aku sangat mencintaimu dengan tulus!**

**15 Juni****, 2010 at 05.00 PM**

"Gaara, itu apa yah?" tanyaku pada Gaara sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang bersinar jingga dilangit.

"Oh, itu adalah matahari Naruto!"

"Wah, indah sekali! Aku sangat menyukainya!" kataku sambil menatap benda bulat yang bersinar indah dengan mata berbinar-binar. Gaara hanya menatapku sendu sepertinya khawatir sekali!

"Hm… Gaara, kamu tahu tidak? Setiap aku memandang matahari yang bersinar indah itu, rasanya aku tidak mau melupakan seseorang! Tapi, siapa? Apakah kamu tahu Gaara?" tanyaku.

"Naruto… ka..mu, maksudku aku juga tidak tahu! Apakah kamu bisa mengingat orangnya?"

"Entahlah, setiap aku mau mengingatnya lebih jauh entah kenapa disini!" kataku sambil meremas dadaku "Terasa sakit sekali! Sakit sekali hingga aku merasa sesak napas! Dan airmataku keluar sendiri, aku jadi bingung!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Kamu tidak usah memaksakan diri! Ayo, kita masuk! Hari sudah malam!" aku hanya mengangguk, dan mengikuti Gaara memasuki salah satu kamar serba putih. Entahlah, kata Gaara aku berada di rumah sakit! Tapi, aku tidak ingat sakit apa.

**Entah mengapa**

**Aku merasa harus mengingat seseorang!**

**Tapi, **

**Setiap kali aku ingin**

**Sesuatu seperti menghujam hatiku**

**Siapa dia?**

**16 Juni****, 2010 at 07.30 PM**

"Gaara, aku sudah katakan padamu? Aku tidak suka sayuran dan tutup jendelanya, aku benci angin!" teriakku emosi, entah kenapa aku ingin marah terus dan anehnya Gaara hanya senyum saja.

"Naruto, tidak baik lo! Marah-marah terus!" katanya lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Habis! Kok aku mau marah terus yah!"

"Sudahlah, ayo habiskan makananmu. Dan sebentar sore ayo, kita jalan-jalan!"

"Eh, benarkah?" tanyaku berbinar-binar "Soalnya aku bosan sekali disini, apa tadi namanya?"

"Rumah sakit"

"Iya, rumah sakit ini!"

"Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan habiskan" teriakku bersemangat.

"Hei, Gaara itu! Kita kesitu yah!" ajakku pada Gaara sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe yang kelihatan menyenangkan. Aku membaca namanya 'SUNSETS CAFE', dan menyeret Gaara masuk. Alunan musik klasik langsung menyambut kami berdua, dengan aroma spring. Aku mengambil kursi disudut dekat jendela, disini aku bisa melihat sebuah taman didekat kafe. Disebelahku tampak dua orang kekasih yang mesra, si wanita tersenyum manis sambil menggenggam tangan laki-laki berambut raven yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena posisinya yang membelakangiku. Samar-samar aku seperti kenal dengan postur laki-laki itu tapi entahlah! Aku tidak ingat.

"Sasu-kun! Kita ke mall yah sebentar!" kata wanita berambut pink itu dengan suara manja.

"Hn" gumam laki-laki itu membuatku terkejut. Rasanya aku mengenal suara dan cara bicara itu. Seseorang yang kurindukan.

"Naruto! Kamu kenapa menangis?" tanya Gaara

"Hah! Masa seh!" aku menyentuh pipiku dan benar! Airmata mengalir deras entah mengapa!

"Aku tidak tahu Gaara!"

"Ya sudah! Kamu mau pesan apa Naruto?"

"Eh, aku mau pesan ramen!" teriakku semangat sehingga beberapa pengunjung menoleh padaku. Termasuk laki-laki berambut raven itu, aku tertegun!

"Sa…su…ke…" kataku tanpa sadar.

**Saat aku mengingatmu**

**Melihatmu**

**Mengapa hanya kesakitan yang kurasakan?**

Kami bertatapan beberapa lama sampai dia menghampiri kami dengan tatapan tajam yang terasa sangat familiar dimataku.

"Jadi, kalian berdua pacaran yah?" tanyanya datar. Aku heran! Siapa dia?

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Sasuke! Aku adalah teman Naruto!" kata Gaara tenang, aku hanya diam 'Jadi, namanya Sasuke yah! Rasanya aku mengenalnya?'

"Maaf, Gaara apa kau kenal dia?" tanyaku bingung. Wajahnya tampak terkejut lalu cepat-cepat kembali tanpa ekspresi.

"Hoo, jadi kamu sudah lupa sama aku? Mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar!" katanya dingin.

"Gomenasai, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa kamu?" kataku sambil berdiri dan membungkuk padanya.

"Sudahlah! Naruto, tidak usah berpura-pura!" katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sasu-kun! Kamu sedang apa?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pink memeluknya. Melihat hal ini tanpa kusadari airmata mengalir lagi bagaikan sungai bening. Aku ingat siapa dia? Dan siapa gadis itu?

"Sa…su…ke… kenapa kamu lakukan ini padaku?" kataku tercekat.

"Hah!" dia tampak heran "Ada apa? Kau sudah mengingatku? Sudahlah sekarang kan kamu sudah pacar?"

"Ta..pi Garaa bukan pacarku!"

"Dengar, Naruto! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Kurasa sudah cukup bagi kita!" katanya sangat datar seolah yang diucapkannya itu hanyalah kata-kata biasa. Aku sangat terkejut, hatiku sakit seolah-olah aku sudah tidak hidup.

**Mengapa hanya kesakitan**

**Yang kau berikan padaku?**

**Di saat terakhirku…**

Gaara bangkit mendengar hal ini, terlihat berang sekali! Baru kali ini aku melihatnya marah.

"Hei, Uchiha! Apakah kamu tidak tahu bahwa Naruto itu…" ucapannya terhenti karena aku langsung memeluknya. Gaara mematung

"Oh, selamat yah!" kata suara dari belakangku dingin, dan menarik gadis berambut pink disebelahnya yang heran melihatku memeluk Gaara.

"Ayo Sakura!" katanya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu Sasuke!" aku mengejarnya sampai di tempat parkiran Gaara mengikutiku di belakang.

"Sasuke, aku mohon! Jangan salah paham! Aku dan Gaara hanya teman!" kataku sambil memeluk lengannya.

"Terus tadi itu apa, hah? Kamu pikir aku bodoh?"

"Kamu sendiri! Siapa dia?" kataku sambil menunjuk cewek berambut pink dibelakang Sasuke. "Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kamu selingkuh!" aku teriak kencang, marah, kecewa, sedih, bingung, dan takut disaat bersamaan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" katanya kasar sambil mendorongku keras, aku hampir jatuh untung Gaara memegang bahuku.

"Jangan kasar padanya Uchiha!" kata Gaara.

"Cih, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu! Nah! Selamat tinggal Naruto!" katanya lalu naik ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan aku dan Gaara yang masih memegang bahuku. Kepalaku sakit seperti dihantam palu yang besar, dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**Sasuke,**

**Mungkin ini adalah saat**

**Terakhir kita bertemu**

**Aku harap kamu tahu**

**Bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu!**

**Selalu…**

**17 Juni**** 2010 at 02.00 AM**

"Sasuke! Tidak! Kumohon kembalilah!" teriakku kencang.

"To…Naruto!" seseorang mengguncangku kencang! Aku membuka mataku, dan langsung memeluk Gaara! Wajahku bersimbah airmata!

"Tenanglah Naruto!"

"K…kam..u tidak pu..lang?" tanyaku tersendat-sendat sambil sesenggukan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu! Tenanglah!" aku mengangguk "Sekarang, ayo tidur kembali!"

**18 Juni**** 2010 at 08.00 AM**

"Gaara" panggilku pada Gaara yang sedang mengecekku dengan stetoskopnya, wajahku pucat nyaris tanpa darah.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Apakah aku akan mati?"

"Kamu bicara apa? Jangan bicara seperti itu!" kata Gaara kaget.

"Tapi, benar kan?" aku mendesaknya "Aku akan mati seperti Papa!" kataku sendu, Gaara terdiam.

"Tenang Naruto! Kamu pasti sembuh!" kata Gaara pada akhirnya lalu meninggalkanku!"

**19 Juni****, 2010 at 05.30**

"Wah, indahnya! Hei, Hm…siapa namamu? Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanyaku heran pada seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang duduk disampingmu.

"Aku Gaara Naruto! Aku temanmu, tadi aku yang membawamu kesini karena kamu ingin melihat senja."

"Oh, begitu!" aku terdiam beberapa saat "Gaara," panggilku, Gaara menoleh.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Ak…aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum…"

**Semuanya terlambat**

**Tanpa aku bisa mengatakannya**

"Dengar, saat aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi! Aku ingin kamu berjanji untuk memberikan ini padanya!" kataku sambil memberikan sebuah kado berwarna biru pada Gaara.

"Ini apa Naruto?" tanya Gaara heran, aku tersenyum.

"Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuknya! Tanggal 23 july nanti dia akan ulang tahun. Tolong berikan padanya! Ucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya! Kumohon padamu!" kataku memelas.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji!"

"Arigatou, Gaara!"

**25 Juni, 2010**

Aku terbaring dengan kepala di perban, tidak bisa bergerak! Aku baru saja selesai di terapi. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah maron masuk kekamarku.

"Ssi..apa kamu?" tanyaku serak dan lemah.

"Aku Gaara, Naruto! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Hm…sakit!" gumamku.

"Baiklah, kamu istrahat saja dulu!"

"Hm…" gumamku, lalu langsung menarik selimut dan tidur. Tanpa aku sadari ada kilat kemarahan di mata Gaara, dia keluar dengan tangan terkepal.

**Gaara POV**

Sejak Naruto menitipkan kado buat Sasuke ke padaku. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi! Miris rasanya melihatnya terbaring tanpa semangat kehidupan karena laki-laki brengsek! Itu. Setiap malam Naruto berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Uchiha brengsek itu! Menyedihkan melihatnya. Lihat saja! Sampai hari ulang tahunnya kalau dia tidak datang aku akan menghajarnya!

**Tiba saat mengerti**

**Jerit suara hati**

**Letih meski mencoba**

**Melabuhkan**

**Rasa yang ada…**

**23 July, 2010**

Hari ini tepat sebulan Naruto menjalani perawatannya setelah pemberian kado Uchiha tersebut. Ingatannya makin lama makin parah! Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, dan Uchiha brengsek itu tidak pernah sekalipun menjenguknya. Cukup sudah! Aku akan menhajarnya sekarang!

**Normal POV**

"Uchiha! Apa mau kamu, hah? Memangnya kamu siapa? Seenaknya membuat Naruto bersedih!" teriak Gaara marah, hari ini dia menerobos kantor Sasuke karena merasa tidak tahan lagi melihat penderitaan Naruto.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menatap tajam Gaara "Kamu tidak usah ikut campur urusanku dengan Naruto!" Gaara balas menatap tajam pemuda Uchiha didepannya, menantangnya!

"Ikut Campur!" teriaknya, hilang kendali " Naruto adalah temanku, tentu saja aku harus ikut campur lagipula kamu tidak berhak membuatnya bersedih seperti itu!"

"Hn, dengar Sabaku! Lebih baik Naruto tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan denganku lagi, mungkin sejak awal dia tidak usah bertemu denganku! Itu lebih baik!" mendengar hal ini habis sudah kesabaran Gaara! Dia maju lalu menonjok muka sang Uchiha! Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghindar, darah menetes di bibirnya. Sasuke menyeka darahnya dan tersenyum sedih. Gaara muak dan mencengkram kemeja Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" teriak Gaara marah. Sasuke tersenyum tapi hampa.

"Dengar," katanya sambil melepas kemejanya dari cengkraman Gaara "Keluargaku tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Naruto sehingga aku marah dan keluar dari Uchiha Corporation. Ayahku seorang yang sangat keras dan tidak mau mengalah, dia mengancamku akan membunuh Naruto kalau aku tidak meninggalkannya. Aku takut! Ayahku bisa melakukan apa saja, aku sangat menyayangi Naruto! Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya! Terpaksa aku meninggalkannya!" kata Sasuke yang sekarang terduduk dilantai.

"Jadi, karena hal ini kamu meninggalkannya? Apakah kamu tidak tahu perasaan Naruto seperti apa?" tanya Gaara sinis sambil memandang Sasuke yang menunduk.

"Yah, tentu saja aku tahu tap…pi…"

"Tahu tidak Uchiha, kamu egois! Sangat egois! Kamu hanya mementingkan perasaanmu sendiri!" kata Gaara sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam. "Oh, iya satu lagi!" katanya sambil menoleh pada Sasuke "Apakah kamu tahu dimana Naruto sekarang?" tanyanya, dan Sasuke menggeleng "Dia dirawat dirumah sakit sejak enam bulan lalu." Sasuke langsung berdiri kaget.

"Apa? Dia sakit apa?" tanyanya kaget.

"Baca sendiri!" kata Gaara sambil melemparkan sebuah amplop warna putih berlabel 'Konoha Hospital' lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang segera menangkap amplop tersebut.

**Mohon tinggal sejenak**

**Lupakanlah waktu**

**Temani airmataku**

"Alzheimer?" gumam Sasuke pucat sehabis membaca amplop tersebut. Yang dia ketahui adalah Alzheimer sejenis penyakit hilang ingatan dan tidak bisa sembuh. Pantas, waktu dia bertemu dengan Naruto dikafe dulu dia tidak mengingatnya.

Tok…tok…tok… Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Masuk!" katanya.

"Halo, Otouto! Lama tak jumpa! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya seorang pria tampan yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke.

"Aniki! Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Wah, kau tidak berubah yah!"

"Hn"

"Kamu kenapa Otouto? Kelihatannya bingung!"

"Aniki, tahu tentang Alzheimer?"

"Alzheimer! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah jawab saja!"

"Yah, itu sejenis penyakit hilang ingatan tapi penderita tidak bisa sembuh!"

"Apakah ada orang yang pernah menderita penyakit tersebut?"

"Yah, sudah banyak sebenarnya! Tapi, belum terlalu mendunia lagipula belum ada obatnya. Contoh yang paling dekat baru-baru ini aku dengar seorang pengusaha muda mengalaminya"

"Hah! Siapa?"

"Kalu tidak salah namanya Namikaze Minato! Dia direktur Namikaze Corporation" Sasuke langsung pucat mendengar nama itu! Itu kan ayah Naruto!

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan penyakit tersebut keturunan!"

"Oh, tepat sekali! Dan masalahnya adalah karena belum ditemukan obat yang bisa menyembuhkan dengan tuntas penderita biasanya mati pada akhirnya!"

"Ap…APAAA? MA…MATI!" teriak Sasuke kencang!

"Iya, jangan teriak-teriak begitu! Hei!" Sasuke berlari keluar dari kantornya tidak mempedulikan Itachi yang memanggil-manggilnya dibelakang.

"Yah! Padahal aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya! Ada apa seh?" serunya heran lalu mengambil amplop putih yang terletak diatas meja kerja Sasuke.

"Jadi, Namikaze itu… astaga! Kasihan Otouto!" Itachi berujar sedih!

**Teteskan lara**

**Merajut rasa**

**Menjalin mimpi**

**Endapkan sepi-sepi**

Sasuke berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit, kencang sekali sampai-sampai hampir menabrak beberapa orang yang naik kursi roda tapi, dia tidak peduli! Yang dipikirannya saat ini hanya Naruto! Kamar 237! Dia melongok kedalam! Hatinya terasa terbetot! Sakit sekali melihat orang yang paling disayanginya tertidur dengan selang menghiasi badannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang Uchiha!" seru suara datar dibelakangnya.

**Cinta kan membawamu**

**Kembali disini…**

**Menuai rindu**

**Membasuh perih**

**Bawa serta dirimu**

**Dirimu yang dulu**

**Mencintaiku **

**Apa adanya…**

"Sabaku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto? Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi!

"Katamu kamu tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya?" tanya Gaara sinis.

"Ak…ak…u mi…nta ma…af!" kata Sasuke terbata-bata. Gaara menghela napas.

"Keadaannya kritis! Dia belum sadar sejak tiga hari yang lalu dan setiap malam terus mengingau"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tidak ada! Tunggu saja!" kata Gaara hendak berlalu "Oh, iya Uchiha!" dia memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru langit ke Sasuke yang menerimanya heran.

"Otanjoubi Omedette!" ucapnya "Ini hadiah dari Naruto!" kata Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak semakin terpuruk.

Sasuke membuka kotak berwarna biru itu, didalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung berbentuk prisma biru dan sepucuk surat. Sasuke membuka surat itu perlahan…

_**Dear**_

_**Teme Sasuke,**_

_** Gomen ne aku menggunakan nama itu lagi, karena aku rindu saat itu. Aku jadi, tersenyum sendiri saat mengingatnya**_!

_**Sasuke, saat kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah tidak ingat lagi padamu! Atau mungkin aku sudah tiada! Gomen, aku tidak memberitahumu! Aku takut kamu akan terluka dan kerepotan karena aku! Sudah cukup penderitanmu selama ini karena aku!**_

_** Sasuke, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa **__**kau bagaikan bintang yang bersinar terang bagiku, menyinariku dengan hangat dan penuh kerinduan yang bersatu. Kenangan itu! Kenangan saat bersamamu akan terukir abadi dalam hatiku… selalu…**_

_** Sasuke, yakinlah dalam hatimu bahwa suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan bertemu di bawah naungan langit biru **_

**Saat harapanku**

**Dan harapanmu**

**Melebur menjadi satu **

**dengan kenyataan yang ada**

_** Sasuke, Otanjoubi Omedette**__**! Apapun yang kamu lakukan aku akan selalu percaya padamu! Bersama dengan kalung ini…**_

**Bisakah aku menitipkan**

**Impian**

**Dan**

**Harapanku**

**Sebagai**

**Permintaan**

**Terakhirku?**

**Waratte ne, Sasuke!**

**Aishiteru**!

**Sasuke POV**

Runtuh sudah pertahananku! Air mataku mengalir deras! 'Maafkan aku Naruto!' gumamku sambil menggenggam erat kalung prisma pemberiannya. Sementara itu aku melihat si Sabaku tergesa-gesa 'ada apa?' Aku menghampirinya, dia kelihatan kebingungan, sedih sekaligus panik.

"Ada apa Sabaku?"

"Naruto!" Aku tercekat "Dia meninggal!" kata Gaara dengan raut sedih.

"Ap…" aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, semua terasa hampa, terasa menyakitkan. Tidak! Ini pasti hanya mimpi! Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa Naruto pasti masih hidup!

Aku merasa lemas melihat jenasah Naruto dibawa keluar oleh para perawat dengan Sabaku disebelahnya, mematung melihatnya!

"NARUTO! TIDAK!" aku mengejar mereka semua berusaha menghentikannya. "Kalian jangan membawanya pergi!" teriakku dengan wajah bersimbah airmata. Aku merasakan seseorang berusaha menahanku.

"Tenang! Otouto! tenanglah!" kata sebuah suara yang kemudian kukenal sebagai Aniki. "Bawa Naruto pergi!" perintahnya. Aku memberontak lagi tapi, Aniki terlalu kuat memelukku. Aku hanya bisa menatap hampa Naruto yang di bawa pergi. Sayup-sayup aku seperti mendengar suara…

**Sasuke…**

**Yakinlah**

**Dalam hatimu**

**Karena saat langit biru**

**Tergantikan dengan**

**Indahnya malam**

**Saat itulah**

**Aku akan**

**Merindukanmu…**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk disini! Memandang nisan yang bisu, yang kutahu hari sudah menjelang malam sekarang. Aku menggenggam erat kalung pemberian Naruto yang berkilau indah tertimpa cahaya matahari senja.

**Yah…**

**Saat itulah**

**Kita dapat bersama**

**Berdampingan dengan**

**Bintang dan Bulan**

**Yang bersinar terang**

**Pada langit malam**

"Sasuke," panggil seseorang dari belakangku, aku menoleh. Aku melihat Aniki tersenyum lembut padaku! "Kau mau sampai kapan disini? Sudah tiga hari kamu duduk terdiam disini!" jadi, sudah tiga hari aku disini! "Ayo, kita pulang! Naru-chan pasti tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini!" ajak Itachi. Aku beranjak mengikuti langkah Aniki dan memandang untuk nisan Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aishiteru yo! Naruto!" gumamku pelan.

**Saat semua orang**

**Di dunia ini**

**Menggabungkan**

**Mimpi**

**Dan **

**Kenyataan**

**Menjadi**

**Satu…**

**OMAKE**

Aku memandang langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang bersinar terang dalam kegelapan malam, aku merasakan angin malam membelai lembut tubuhku. Pemandangan kota memang indah di malam hari. Aku tersenyum melihat sebuah bintang yang bersinar paling terang di langit

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Naruto!" kataku pelan sambil menggenggam erat kalung prisma biru dileherku.

_**Yah, Sasuke**_

_**Kita akan**_

_**Bertemu**_

_**Saat dinding**_

_**Kehidupan**_

_**Yang memisahkan kita**_

_**Hancur oleh kerasnya**_

_**Kehidupan…**_

**~The End~**

**Hohohoho****!**

**Gimana ficnya? Kayaknya terlalu puitis deh!**

**Udahlah! *Digeplak***

**Otanjoubi Omedette buat Sasuke-kun****!**

**Maaf deh kalau jelek****!**

**Peace!**

**Lagipula kayaknya gak terlalu romance…**

**bingung!**

**Oh, iya Ai minta reviewnya dong!**

**Biar Ai tahu apa kesalahan Ai!**

**Terserah deh! Kalau mau nge-Flame tapi harus punya akun ato nulis penname asli. Ai akan sangat menghormati orang tersebut.**

**~Arigatou Gozaimasu~**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
